


dawn ashes

by skarsgard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Wingfic, Wings, maybe //
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarsgard/pseuds/skarsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi has nice black wings</p><p>well, they /were/ nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	dawn ashes

Are you an angel?  
I am better than an angel. Now, sleep. 

Something touches his forehead and a pretty face, even if looking slightly perplexed, previously surrounded by a white light is engulfed by it whole. 

//

The "angel" slides a thumb across the unconscious boy's forehead one more time and drugs a sharp breath through his nose as he gets up resigningly dusting his pants a few times with a slight furrow to his brow. 

"He's out." 

His gaze shifts to the horizon were the last paws of the orange sun fail at their shitty attempt to lighten the sky. The sky is dark blue, already leaving the body lying on the ground with his features hard to discern from afar. 

"Of course." 

//

Eren wakes up from nothing at once, as if he didn't sleep at all, feeling someone's fingers still in his hair. He blinks a few times. The fingers resume their movement idly carding his fringe back. Who-? 

He turns to find curious eyes trained on him as if deadset on watching every his move. He finds he doesn't know what to say and just looks at the pair of those clear grays staring back at him. The movement in his hair is supposed to be comforting? But those eyes don't give anything away. It's like he's watching a clear mountain stream looking back at him, besides that there’s not his reflection. 

The stranger finally sighs and retracts his hand. 

"Good, you're awake."

Wait, he remembers this voice-

"You should eat some soup I'll go reheat it." 

The stranger mutters mostly for himself and Eren instinctively shoots up after him but his head spins so hard that he immediately lies back down cringing. He doesn't expect tears welling in his eyes from the effort and he closes his eyes to fight them. Soon he hears short footsteps nearing his room again. 

With slight effort he makes to sit up this time slowly. A tinned bowl is being propped in his hands and he surprises himself when he manages to hold a spoon. He hopes to surprise himself with being able to hold the food down, too. 

It tastes pretty good, salty and nothing like he'd tasted before. There's even some meat. If anything Eren ends up finishing the small bowl in record time. 

"Thank you."

He almost grins as he hands it back to its owner. 

"You want something to drink." 

It's not a question and Eren's newly acquired mood plummets down a notch at the sour expression as the stranger gets up to leave again. Is he being a nuisance to someone that kind? (He even gave him meat.) But all thoughts stop to a halt as he sees the stranger turn his back.


End file.
